


Mother and Mother

by Cross_Serene



Series: Coral's Playlist [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, Gen, Headcanon, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: A newcomer is coming to the Cuttlefish family





	Mother and Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Splatoon. That is a Nintendo game franchise. I do own Lucia, my version of Agent 4, Indigo, and Mint along with other headcanons I have for this one-shot.

Ever since taking in a white Inkling girl by the name of Lucia, Agent 4 discovered that she was an orphan thanks to her fellow Agent, Marina.

Callie and Marie had warmed up to the girl and decided to become her caretakers, but Marie wasn’t sure if Callie was up to the task. Callie assured her that she was and to prove it, she went to the library the next day to read up on Motherhood.

The small tower of books was to the side of the table while Callie read through the pages of a guide on how to raise a small Inkling. The topics ranged from basic care to necessary steps for growth to…

It wasn’t long until the idol got information overload and collapsed onto the table.

* * *

Later that afternoon in Inkopolis Square, one of Agent 4’s friends was seen with his younger Inkling sister, an Inkling teal in color walking around the Galleria. This was Indigo, a blue Inkling with tentacles tied in a ponytail and dark blue eyes much like his younger sister’s own. He wore a dark gray shirt, black shorts with a blue stripe on the side, and black high tops.

“Where’s Aunt Flow’s shop?” the Inkling asked, looking around ahead of him.

“Mint, wait up!” Indigo exclaimed. “You’ll get lost if you run.”

The younger Inkling, Mint, came to a stop to find a disguised Callie with one of the books on Motherhood walking up to them.

“Mar!” Mint exclaimed.

“Mar! Over here!” Indigo called out.

She looked up from her book to find Indigo and smiled. The older Inkling closed the book and approached the duo.

“Hi!” Callie said happily.

“Hey, Mar,” Indigo replied. “What's under your arm?”

“It’s a book on raising a young Inkling,” Mar told her. “Remember Lucia? The white Inkling Coral told you and your friends about?”

“Yeah, she called me about her earlier,” Indigo replied.

“We learned that she’s an orphan and Tina and I want to give her a home with us,” Mar added. “Tina’s not sure if I can care for her, though.”

Indigo just chuckled at her annoyed expression. Clearly, Tina wore the pants in the act.

“To be honest, there were some ups and downs with me and Mint, too,” Indigo began, Mar listening closely. “But some things you can’t learn from a book alone. You’ll have to learn from experience with Lucia. Just some advice from me.”

“I’ll do my best,” Mar said, raising a fist in the air with pride.

* * *

 

When Callie got inside her and Marie’s new apartment, the two saw Callie with her book in tow. Following Marie’s directions, she made her way to find a two-bedroom blue and white apartment complete with a connected kitchen and living room, two bedrooms (one provided for Lucia), and a bathroom.

Speaking of Lucia, her green eyes were studying her new home for the time being. It wasn’t fully decorated, but they would work on that as the days went by.

“I didn’t know we were staying in Coral’s apartment building!” Callie began.

“Thought it would be for the best,” Marie predicted. “That way, we can contact Coral when need be.”

“Coral’s...gonna help us?” Lucia asked.

“Yep,” Marie replied. “Think of her as a big sister figure. She’ll pull through when you need her.”

“And we’re gonna be your Mommies!” Callie declared.

“Callie! Not yet,” Marie lectured. “We still need to adopt her into the Cuttlefish family!”

“Right...and Gramps needs to know, too…” Callie realized with dismay.

Already, Lucia was looking at them both.

“I have a Mom...and a Mom?” Lucia questioned.

They looked down to find Lucia puzzled.

“Well, to put it that way, yes,” Marie decided. “Basically, it’s my job to keep you and Callie safe from harm. Call me a Godmother for now.”

Lucia was still trying to take everything in, but in the end, she just decided to go with the flow. There were questions she would have to ask another day.

* * *

 

 

A few days after she was given shelter, Lucia took to writing in a journal every night before she went to bed. Inside her blue colored room, she opened the brown book in front of her and began writing on the lined paper inside of it.

She chronicled her day so far...how Coral and her friends had been nice to her, how Pearl and Marina were the news reporters here. This was recorded along with Callie and Marie being romantically involved with one another.

“It’s still a lot to take in, but...Callie and Marie want to be my Mothers,” Lucia began. “There’s so much I don’t remember about my first family. All I know is that my biological Mother is gone. She raised me well, but how she left my life is a blur to me. I still don’t remember why I was found wandering the Square. I was running from someone, but who?”

Lucia let out a breath.

“For now, I wish to help Callie and Marie as best as I can,” she concluded. “As for whether I’ll become a Cuttlefish or not, that will be up to me to decide. Still, they are nice Inklings. I want to stay with them as long as I can.”

The Inkling looked to her white tentacles. The asymmetrical cut was redone so that it was styled nicely. What was surprising was that people pointed out that white was a rare color for Inklings along with black. Did it mean something in the Square?

She decided to touch upon that on her next journal entry and shut the book. Setting down the pen, she decided to turn in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon bits.  
> -Pearl and Marina are Agents 5 and 6 in the New Squidbeak Splatoon  
> -White Ink is considered a rarity in Inkopolis and is conceived by a hereditary genetic mutation. Octarians hunt these Inklings for that color alone as it is considered a wildcard among many other colors.  
> -Coral Aquaria is Agent 4. She is based on the female Inkling in the first Splatoon.  
> -Indigo is based on the male Inkling in the first Splatoon.


End file.
